


Power Play

by maggs689



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston is a Power Bottom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: Auston thinks he's in charge. He's not.





	Power Play

The Leafs win a close playoff game, and Auston is first to embrace Freddie, grabbing his face mask and shouting _you're mine baby_  in his face. Freddie can only smile back, in love with Auston and willing to indulge him in this. 

Later, at the club, Auston finds Freddie by the bathroom and grabs his wrist to pull him close. When he has Freddie backed up against the wall, Auston leans close to whisper _you’re coming home with me tonight_  in his ear. When Freddie raises his eyebrow in response, Auston cups the back of Freddie’s head in one hand and pulls lightly on his curls. He bites at Freddie’s lower lip and smiles. Freddie tries not to roll his eyes as Auston guides him through the club, one hand possessive on Freddie's neck, whispering how he’s going to hold Freddie down and make him beg when they're alone later. 

Freddie lets Auston lead him out of the club and ducks into the backseat of the taxi while Auston holds the door for him. Freddie is quiet, Auston’s hand heavy on his upper thigh, as Auston chats amiably with the driver. At Auston’s building, Freddie lets Auston lead him into the elevator and then down the hallway. The door swings shut behind them and Freddie trails Auston through the dark apartment. Auston steers Freddie over to the couch, pushing him down and climbing up onto his lap to straddle him. When Freddie reaches toward him, Auston swats his hands away, whispering _be good_ into Freddie’s neck where he’s kissing.

Freddie tilts his head back and Auston surges toward him, kissing him deeply, possessively, biting Freddie's lips. Auston's hands are everywhere, pushing Freddie down, grinding down on him, trying to take control. 

“Are you done?” Freddie sighs. He's hard and definitely enjoying this, but it's enough.

“Hmm?” Auston hums and grinds down harder onto Freddie’s lap.  

“This is really cute, Auston,” Freddie says, putting one hand on Auston’s chest to push him back to look at him. Auston's eyes are glassy and his mouth is wet. Freddie licks his lips, hungry for Auston beneath him. “But we both know how this is going to happen.” Auston watches with wide eyes as Freddie wraps his big hands around Auston’s wrists. Freddie tilts his head down, keeping eye contact with Auston, and bites at the delicate skin on each wrist. Auston goes limp at the pressure of Freddie's teeth on him and Freddie know he has Auston just where he wants him.

Freddie sits up, holding Auston close against his chest and kissing him deeply, fucking his tongue into Auston’s mouth and pressing up to where Auston is hard against him. He slides one hand into Auston’s hair and pulls it tight, enjoying the hiss that pulls from him. When he breaks their kiss, he smiles at the dopey look on Auston’s face. “I let you have your fun, now it’s my turn,” Freddie says, voice low.

He stands, lifting Auston in his arms, and carries him into the bedroom. From where Freddie drops him on the bed, Auston is panting, his eyes dark with want, like Freddie knew he would be once he took over. The proud look from before, the face Auston put on in front of everyone else, is gone and this Auston, the one who will do anything Freddie wants, is here.

Freddie crawls over Auston, holding him in place as he strips him of his clothes, and uses his mouth to find all of Auston’s most sensitive spots. He rakes his teeth over the back of Auston's neck, licks the skin on his flank under his ribs, sucks at the inside of his thighs. He’s moving slowly and Auston starts begging, sounding powerless and desperate for Freddie.

Freddie fucks his fingers hard into Auston until he's impossibly close and then goes entirely still, holding Auston’s throat and staring deep into his eyes. Freddie is going to drive him closer and closer to the edge and then pull back, over and over again, until Auston is so wound up that Freddie could make him come just by looking at him.  

Freddie fucks him, later, when he’s all stretched out and laying on his stomach. He’s wordless, moving his mouth but unable to tell Freddie how good he feels, how much he wants to give him. Freddie pants into Auston’s ear, fucking deeper and harder until tears are coursing down Auston’s cheeks and he comes, Freddie’s mouth on his. Freddie keeps him there, grinding into him slowly even as he’s getting overstimulated. Freddie won't come until Auston finally surrenders, filling Auston as he cries out that Freddie owns him, that he’s his completely.

After, Auston hides his face in the pillow until Freddie gathers him up in his arms. “You know, your little game only makes me want you more,” Freddie says into Auston’s hair.

Auston looks up at him. “I always think I want to be in charge, really I do,” Auston says earnestly.

“Classic power bottom,” Freddie chuckles and rolls Auston over to pin him underneath him. “But you know we don’t work that way.” Freddie slides down Auston's body to kiss the tattoo right above his hip bone. "Who's number is this?" He traces the 31 with his tongue until Auston moans.

“Yours, Freddie," Auston whines. He's hard again and Freddie is teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue. "I could fuck you someday," Auston pants.

“I’d _love_ to see you try.”


End file.
